Daz has a lot on his plate
by babigirl21516
Summary: Dez and his friend linda have to come together to help save the you tube channel as well as the friendship. p.s. i am a huge dazzler


The day was bright not much had been going on as Daz ran his hands along his key board he knew the game was going to be over soon a few head shots here a few extra guns there he had lead his team in to battle. She a young lady by the name of linda had walked in off camera setting down a cup of tea as it clank on the table he jumps. "l..linda you scared me " his voice cracked as he was basking in his glory of winning the game he had paid no mind to the women walking in her legs run long under her skirt as she ran her fingers along them to brush some thing off her knee " sorry sir i do not mean to " she said looking up her jade green eyes meeting his he nodded taking a sip from the given cup and let the hot liquid flow down is throat he had turned his camera off. Tapping slightly on the mouse " y..you know people still think you are fake " he laughed lightly standing up his height making him tower over the girl she meeting only about 5'4 though she was 26 she felt as though she was lacking a few things more than just height she was lacking care,love a companion the thing she has been craving. As she watches Daz leave the room she swiftly follows ignoring the loud noises honey was making in the other room she knew the house had been filled with a noise at least beacouse silence can trn a lonely person psychotic." " she muttered and grabbed on to his hoodie knowing that he was well focused on some thing but could not place what she held up the end of the head set he was so distracted he had walked away from the desk with the head set on sadly smashing the screen he had turned and looked in despair at the seen all his heard work his money and unedited videos gone she tries to make light of it seeing the hurt in his eyes " a..at least there is no more low disk space " she said grabbing the broom in a fit of hurt hr slammed the headphones down " well i guess the fuck now " he yelled never seeing that side of him worried linda as she cleaned up " how how could i do this how ..how could you let me why didn't you say any thing are you that stupid honestly you can bring me a cup of tea but cant tell me i have a head set on " he exclaimed as is fists tightened and she stood to her feet putting up her pointer finger and poking him in the chest " really me i am your assistant not some common street whore you can yell at I am in my second year of college and am damn good and my grades are amazing so i refuse for the head of Daz entertainment to fault me for his own failures "she stood her ground with a large huff of hair and he smirked liking her enthusiasm " well my dear i guess you are right " he said shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to walk away before letting out a remark " i guess we are both at fault " he cocked his head to the side awaiting a response before walking to the kitchen he had grabbed a meal from the fridge and started to eat and pulled up his lap top to shop for another computer she had groad at his comment with a hint of announce before following him in to the kitchen grabbing a fork and taking a bite out of his food she smiled he shook his head at her and looked up and down her body having curves any one would crave she sat down her thighs hugged tightly by her black skirt and block bottom up cradling what looked to be 46DD cup breasts he looked over at her and his mind raised " i d..dont have the money for a new gaming PC right now i have to make an upload soon what do i do " he confided in his long time friend and assistant she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him "y..you know when I first started college I w..well i would dance to m..." she was cut quickly off " cut the shit linda you know no club can handle all this sexy in one tea party hat " she nodded smirking "you ever thought about adult films " she slightly glanced at him to see his reaction to the question she looked astounded " truly you dont mean porn" she smiled at him " i..its nothing to be ashamed of i mean i do it " she grabbed his lap top from his hand pulling up her name "ll..leaking linda" she sounded out while typing just to reassure it stayed in in his head repetition is key in remembering things she pulled up a multitude of films she was in he had sighed shaking his head " I am not to in to going to a strip club what makes you think i want some random women wrapped around me all the time I am not that kind of guy I am ..." he looked at her to find her holding her credit card out for him " o..order your computer so you can entertain the dazzlers" she smiled and handed it over as he started to type he felt odd about it " it is a few houndred for a good monitor alone Linda " she nodded undoing a button on her top though she had all ways made advances this one was a bit bold and daz had slightly backed up " linda your a wonderful women but i want to just be fre..." she grabbed his hands placing them on her breasts " oh mother of fucking hell yes " daz said as a switch flipped his his head she ran her fingers up his zipper and lightly kissed his lips " now please show me a good time " she said as she moved over getting on to his lap "daz I really am falling for you " her eyes closed ad she kissed his neck he gripped his large hands around her waist " i .. i know" he said not wanting to disappoint his dear friend he had been falling for her but not to this point this was a bit much for him and he was unsure about the kiss he nodded tracing his hands up her sides and awkwardly leans in her ear " i am going to cover you in so much white happy cloud is going to be jeliouse " she felt awkward but ignored it " l..like from your vies?" she felt composed to ask " ya but its not a tooth brush ill put in you to shake " she squinted her eyes pulling away " d..daz this is getting weird " he shook his head" sorry i do this thing where i get awkward when i want some one to get the fuck off me linda"


End file.
